


Why Do You Even Bother Cleaning Up After Them?

by orphan_account



Series: Questions We Ask Ourselves [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Deaf Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mute Frisk, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, they wish that Chara didn't manage to get into so much trouble all the time because picking up their mess after them can be tiresome. But they'd rather race around after Chara than know that they were out there without anybody to come get them. Maybe that's why they slipped "ICE" - in case of emergency- in next to their name in Chara's phone. Just to make sure that their sibling was kept safe, no matter what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Even Bother Cleaning Up After Them?

Frisk doesn't know what they were expecting. 

But it definitely wasn't a text message from a stranger, claiming that he had Chara asleep on his couch and that he needed somebody to come and pick them up. Frisk really wasn't expecting this to happen at this time of night- but what are you gonna do? They ask their roommate if they can drive them over and their roommate agrees. The agreement goes that the driver gets to play whatever music they want and Frisk doesn't mind their roommate's mixes. 

They tell their roommate that their mixes are good, in an attempt to boost their roommate's self esteem. As usual, their roommate disagrees but a small smile tugs at their lips. Their roommate waits in the car while Frisk walks up to the house, knocking on the door. 

A short man with a bald head opens the door. "Knock, knock." 

Frisk raises an eyebrow, as if to say, _who's there?_

"Adore." 

_A door, who?_

"A door is between us, I should let you in." The man moves to one side so that Frisk can squeeze into the house; it's reasonably small but homely, they guess, "So, you gotta be that Frisk kid? You actually look a lot younger than I pictured you. I thought you'd be the older sibling for some reason." 

Frisk shrugs. A lot of people make that mistake. 

All throughout elementary and middle school, nobody could tell Chara or Frisk apart, since they dressed in identical clothing most of the time. They had the same dark skin, same dark curls, same sharp brown eyes. But as they grew older, Chara began to wear different colours and sneered more, distinguishable by the redder shades buried in their irises. Frisk never really grew up- wearing the same pants and striped shirts they did as a kid- but Chara changed. Chara grew into a person that Frisk couldn't recognise anymore. 

Frisk was more responsible, stayed out of trouble. Maybe that's why people thought they were older than the reckless and brash Chara. 

They didn't look so alike anymore. 

"You don't talk much, do ya?" They get the impression that the man is trying to make them feel at ease but it's difficult to relax in a stranger's house, "That's real funny considering your sibling said they were deaf. I guess you two have quite the chats together." 

They nod. They just want to take Chara home, so they can go back to bed. 

It's not the first time that Frisk has been contacted and told they need to collect their sibling, though it's usually from a police office or a hospital. They're the emergency contact listed in Chara's phone so all calls of that nature come straight to them. It's normally late at night, when they should be asleep, but Frisk does stay awake worrying sometimes. 

Of course, they wish that Chara didn't manage to get into so much trouble all the time because picking up their mess after them can be tiresome. But they'd rather race around after Chara than know that they were out there without anybody to come get them. Maybe that's why they slipped "ICE" - in case of emergency- in next to their name in Chara's phone. Just to make sure that their sibling was kept safe, no matter what happened. 

"Guess I should introduce myself; I'm Sans." The bald man holds out a hand to shake and Frisk hesitantly clasps it, shaking it once- they are surprised to find a whoopee cushion in the man's hand but they shouldn't be, "Ha! The whoopee cushion in the hand trick is an age-old classic, ya know?" 

The man's laugh is warm. 

Hesitantly, Frisk laughs too. Sans smiles at them. 

"But enough of the introductions, I should probably take you to your sibling." Sans says, "I found 'em wandering along the side of the road and offered them a ride. They said they didn't have anywhere to go anymore so I brought 'em back here and messaged you straight away. Kid said you wouldn't be able to pick up a phone call." 

Frisk nods. It's nice to know that their sibling looks out for them in little ways- either that or it was a vicious sneer about how Frisk wasn't even capable of talking. Chara isn't the nicest person and sometimes, they like to mock Frisk. 

Frisk ignores it. 

In the front room, Chara is lying half-conscious on the old couch. They are covered in mud, a new cut running down their left cheek, their eyes closed almost all the way. When they spot Frisk, their eyes widen a little but they don't move. They look exhausted, their hair tangled around their face and their chest rising and falling slowly. 

As Frisk approaches, Chara turns their head away defiantly. 

"They weren't happy about me calling you." Sans admits, "And they wouldn't take the band-aid I offered them either. It seems they're pretty stubborn when it comes to letting other people help them. Kinda odd, when you think 'bout it. Strange kid." 

Frisk digs for the notebook in the pocket of their jacket and scrawls a message across it using the handy pencil they keep to hand- very few people can sign fluently enough to communicate with them. They hold the notebook up. 

_Did Chara try to hurt you in any way?_

Sans shakes his head. "They threatened all kinds of things but the kid was too tired to even walk to the couch. Had to carry them myself. It was no easy matter, lemme tell you. The kid's heavier than they look."

Frisk nods. _I'm sorry you had to deal with them._

"Don't worry about it, kid." Sans pats them on the back, "I've had all kinds of people passing through here over the years, this kid doesn't even make the top ten list." 

_Thank you_. 

With some help from Frisk's roommate and Sans, they manage to haul Chara into the backseat of the car and buckle them in there. Frisk locks the doors carefully, making sure there's no way they can open the back doors and squirm free. With Chara, it's impossible to know what their next move will be- they're unpredictable- and it's better to be safe than sorry. 

Once again, Frisk thanks Sans and the man says it was no bother. They arrange to meet up some time next week for coffee as a way of apology and Frisk waves goodbye as their roommate drives them back to the apartment. 

When they return, a lot of people are gathered outside the apartment building and Frisk quickly realises why as they climb out of the car. Somebody- they're willing to bet good money that it was Undyne and her "Spear of Justice"- has set the fire alarm off again and the entire building has been evacuated into the parking lot. This is the worst possible time for this to happen. They need to get Chara inside and safe, so they don't get into anymore trouble. For the meantime, they leave Chara in the backseat and lock the car doors. 

Undyne is walking towards them, another woman at her side. The smaller woman- the blonde one with the thick glasses- has Undyne's jacket wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Hey, Frisk." Undyne greets them with high five and a laugh, "Can you believe that Alphys here set off the fire alarm because she tried to microwave a floppy disc?" 

A floppy disc? Frisk frowns. How do you even make that mistake? 

"I-I-I, uh, w-w-wh-" The smaller woman stutters out, evidently nervous. 

"Don't worry, nobody got hurt." Undyne says, "I'm sure they'll let everybody back inside soon. Hey! Did you know that Alphys here is going to show me her anime collection? It's going to be so cool!" Frisk raises an eyebrow, "Anyway, what's up with you?" 

Wordlessly, Frisk gestures to the backseat of the car. 

"Is that Chara? Did they get into trouble again?" Undyne squints. 

Chara lazily smacks their fist against the window, making everybody jump. They're sitting up now, just barely, enough so that they can scowl at them all through the window. 

"O-Oh my god." Alphys looks frightened, "Is your friend okay?"

Frisk fumbles for their notebook. _Chara's having a bad day; they attract trouble like a magnet. They'll feel better tomorrow._

"That's right, Frisk, stay determined!" Undyne ruffles their hair, "Me and Alphys here are gonna... Hang out together." Is she blushing? "I'll see you around, kiddo."

Frisk isn't that much younger than her or any of their friends for that matter- they're just reasonably short and are rather young looking. They suppose it doesn't help that they still wear similar shirts to when they were a kid but it's no matter. They don't mind being treated as the 'kid' of the group, even if it can be embarrassing sometimes. They flatten down their hair and lean against the side of the car, waiting until they can go back into the building. Their roommate stands quietly with them, listening to music on their headphones and staring into the distance.

Frisk and their roommate get along well enough but they've found companionable silence is something that generally works well for them. That and lying on the floor of the front room, listening to music, together on occasion. They both enjoy music. 

Eventually, the alarm is turned off and everybody is allowed to filter back into the building. Frisk unlocks the car doors and helps their sibling clamber out, wrapping one arm around their shoulders to support them. Their roommate holds doors open for them. 

Back in the apartment, Frisk runs a bath. They help their sibling out of their clothes and clean them up in the bathtub, scrubbing at them no matter how much they protest. They scrub every bit of mud off before carefully sealing the slash on their cheek with a band-aid. Chara glares in the mirror at Frisk the entire time they're drying their hair for them, their eyes narrowed so that they look like slits. The flecks of red in Chara's brown irises surface under the electric lighting. 

Chara licks their lips before they speak, "You don't know how to have a good time." 

They talk a little loud because they're mostly deaf and to them, it probably doesn't sound as if they're shouting. They roll certain letters in the same way Frisk used to. Back when Frisk used to talk and didn't know to keep their mouth shut all the time. But their voice is hoarse, sore, and seems too big for their mouth now. Frisk meets their steady gaze in the mirror. 

"You don't even dare talk back to me." Chara says, "You don't even argue." 

Frisk exhales softly, tugging a comb through Chara's tangled curls. 

"Frisk." Chara looks up at them, "I wouldn't be so mad at you if you would just talk to me. It really pisses me off that you refuse to. You know it pisses me off!" 

Frisk gestures to their sibling and mimes zipping their lips, telling them to be quiet. 

Once Chara has changed into one of Frisk's favourite striped sweaters, tracing the purple stripes on it with their fingers like they remember it, they reluctantly crawl into Frisk's bed and curl up there. They never like to admit that they're tired or that they want to take a break, Frisk knows that, but they can see it in their eyes. They pull the blankets over their head. Frisk signs goodnight anyway and shuts the light off as they leave. 

They know that they can't make Chara stay here, stay out of trouble. They can't stop Chara from trying to run before they can walk but they can catch them when they fall. They can help in the only way they can- by showing mercy.


End file.
